


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by wasteland



Series: Christmas Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Romance, Singer!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland/pseuds/wasteland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is without a doubt Castiel's biggest fan. When Sam surprises him with an early Christmas present in the form of tickets to see Castiel perform, Dean is sure that will be the last time that he'll see he. Instead, it is the start of more than he ever could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in the "Christmas Time" collection, which will feature a number of non-related stories. This will probably have about 6 chapters although I'm not quite sure yet. I got the inspiration for this when I was coming home from university, listening to Michael Bublé's Christmas album because why not, everyone needs to mix things up every now and again. Guess who Castiel's singing style is based off? ;) I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> NB - The explicit scenes won't be until later on in the story.

Christmas had never been much fun in the Winchester house when they were younger. With their Dad away on business more often than not, the 25th December had been spent just the two of them on more than one occasion. Their Uncle Bobby had invited the pair of them over whenever he knew they’d be on their own but the fact of the matter was that he hadn’t always known which had left them very much alone on Christmas Day. No tree, no Christmas dinner, no presents, none of it. Just two children who wanted nothing more than their Dad to be home for Christmas. It was why now that they were adults, successful adults with their own jobs and houses and cars, that Sam and Dean made such a huge deal of the celebration. Presents were only part of that deal, although an important part nonetheless.

This year, Sam was more than a little proud of himself. Aside from the numerous presents he had bought Dean, to be handed over on Christmas Day, he had also bought him another present which he would be giving to him early. Concert tickets. To see Castiel Novak, Dean’s guilty pleasure. Between the Led Zepplin and the Metallica, Sam couldn’t for the life of him understand why his brother liked the guy, except of course because of the massive crush Dean had on him. But he liked his songs as well; he had all the albums and knew all the words from every single song. If it wasn’t so funny it would be kind of sad. It wasn’t as if this Castiel guy’s songs were _bad_ , they just weren’t what Sam would expect Dean to like. Or anyone would expect Dean to like. If he had to describe the singer’s style…well, he would struggle. Some songs almost sounded like jazz while others were far more soulful, with most of them featuring a big band. Really, he was just a talented guy with an impressive voice who wasn’t afraid to show it off. It wasn’t Sam’s cup of tea but he would sit through it for Dean’s sake.

oOoOo

“No way, Sam! You’re kidding me?!” Dean’s face was an open book in that moment, eyes wide with shock, a huge grin curving to his lips as he looked down at the tickets in his hand. “Castiel Novak. You got me tickets to see _Castiel Novak_? Tonight?!” Even without the look on his face, the excitement was evident in his tone.

“Certainly looks that way, doesn’t it?” Sam flashed his brother an easy grin. “Honestly, I’m surprised you hadn’t already bought some.”

“Dude, they sold out in like five minutes! How did you even manage to get these?”

The younger Winchester shrugged a little, tapping his nose with his index finger. “A boy never gives away his secrets. Just trust me when I say it was a labour of love.” In actuality, he’d sat behind his laptop, constantly refreshing the tickets website as the release time grew closer and closer, credit card number memorised, fingers ready to punch in the digits more quickly than he’d ever typed in anything. If he’d typed any faster his fingers would have been a blur as they moved across the keyboard but it worked. He managed to get the tickets. When he refreshed the website once he was done, they’d all sold out. “Anyway, I figured we’d grab a bite to eat before and then head over nice and early. We have to get front row.”

“Obviously!” 

Sam just shook his head, clearly amused.

oOoOo

Dean didn’t care that Sam could see him singing his heart out like some star-struck teenage girl. He didn’t care that he stretched to touch Castiel’s hand when the singer reached out to those lucky few who had managed to make it to the front row. Sam didn’t reach out though he was hardly surprised. After all, Castiel was Dean’s crush and guilty pleasure, not Sam’s. He was just thankful that his brother had managed to get the tickets in the first place.

It was fair to say that Castiel was everything Dean had known he would be. Dressed in a well-fitting suit, he hit every single note perfectly, somehow managing to look utterly amazing as he did it all. Dean was in love and, as far as he was concerned, it was hardly surprising. He’d watched countless videos of interviews to the point where he was certain he knew every piece of information about the singer which he had made public. He knew it was kind of creepy, knew it even without Sam telling him every time he started another story about something funny Castiel did in one interview or another, but he couldn’t help it. He was so talented, so funny, so _handsome_ , that he couldn’t help surrounding himself with the singer in every way he could.

He wanted the concert to never end but unfortunately it had to and he couldn’t hide his disappointment when the last word was sung and the singer fell silent, simply grinning at the crowd for a moment or two before speaking again.

“Thank you for coming out tonight, guys! As you probably know this is the last night of the tour and I want to say a huge thanks to you all for making it the best night yet. You have been absolutely amazing! I’ll be by the merchandise table if you guys want to say hello. Goodnight, everyone!” With one last wave at the crowd, Castiel disappeared off stage, promptly followed out by the band which had supported him throughout the concert. Another round of applause and cheers erupted throughout the crowd, no one clapping and cheering louder than Dean. He showed his appreciation right until the end, being one of the very last people to quiet down again, turning to face Sam.

“Sam, I’ve—”

“—Got to meet him?” Sam guessed easily, nodding once. “I knew you’d say that. C’mon, if we head over there quickly we might not have to wait too long.” 

The pair of them moved through the crowd easily, their significant height advantage over most of the people there (most of them women) making a huge difference, and they managed to get over to the merchandise table. Dean handed over more money than he was prepared to admit to, buying two t-shirts and a signed CD, and then there was nothing left to do but wait. He lasted about thirty seconds before he began bouncing on the balls of his feet, dark eyes snapping towards people any time they sounded even vaguely excited, determined to get to Castiel first. Sam could only bare to watch Dean jumping around like some child for a minute or two before he reached out and pressed his palms to his shoulders, holding him down.

“Dean. Stop. He’ll be out soon. You bouncing around isn’t going to make him come out any—”

“Oh my God, there he is!” Before Sam had even realised what was happening, Dean had ducked out from under his arms and was weaving between everyone to get to Castiel. Coming to a stop in front of him, Dean wore an amazed grin as he parted his lips to speak. No words came out though, so utterly star-struck that he was literally speechless, which left him staring at the singer like a complete idiot. If he wasn’t so happy at the fact he was this close to him, Dean would have been mortified.

“You alright there?” Castiel asked with a soft laugh, the most perfect laugh Dean had ever heard. “You can say something, you know. I’m not that scary.”

A blush spread across Dean’s cheeks and he dipped his head slightly, one hand moving up to brush over his forehead as he tried to pull himself together. “Shit, sorry. Just…I’m a huge fan and…wow, I can’t believe I’m meeting you. I didn’t think I’d be able to come tonight but then my brother got tickets and surprised me with them and now I’m talking to you and—”

The sounds of someone clearing their throat had both Dean and Castiel turning towards the sound, two pairs of eyes landing on Sam who lifted one hand in a small wave. “Hey. Sorry about him, ‘a huge fan’ doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

Whether or not Castiel was used to grown men quite literally becoming flustered over him was something that neither Sam nor Dean knew, but he certainly took it in his stride, smiling happily. “I guess you’re the brother who surprised him with the tickets?” 

“That would be me. If I’d known it would make him this happy, I would have done it ages ago.”

Castiel laughed again, the sound genuine and warm, it being enough to have Dean’s stomach flip pleasantly, and he looked back to the older Winchester. “How about a photo? Do you have a camera?”

Phone already in hand, Sam waved it slightly. “I’m on it. Smile then, guys.”

Dean almost jumped out of his skin when Castiel moved and put one arm around his shoulder, it only being the sight of Sam giving him a stern look which had him returning the gesture and grinning at the camera, smiling as though he was the happiest man in the world. In all honesty, he kind of was. 

Beckoning Sam over, Castiel looked down at the picture, obviously content with what he saw. “At least I don’t look like an idiot in that one. There are some truly horrible pictures of me out there.” His attention turned to Dean once again. “Would you like a hug before you go?”

Dark eyes widened slightly and Dean nodded immediately, holding his arms out and moving into Castiel’s, almost unable to believe this was actually happening. He was hugging _the_ Castiel Novak. The guy who he was completely smitten with even though this was the first time they’d ever met. It didn’t get any better than this.

“Well, thank you so much for coming out tonight. I hope you both have a wonderful Christmas.”

Goodbyes said, Dean couldn’t keep the smile of his face for the rest of the night. Even so, he was sure that would be the last time that he would see Castiel. He couldn’t have been more wrong.


	2. A Perfect Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos on the first chapter. It means a lot! :)

For the rest of the evening, and even into the next day, it was as if Dean was floating on a cloud high above the sky. He had met his idol, the man who he was just ever so slightly obsessed with. He couldn’t thank Sam enough for buying him the tickets though he’d certainly tried, repeating those two words countless times already with no intention of stopping any time soon. 

“Dean, seriously, you’re welcome. You don’t have to keep thanking me, it was a _gift_ ,” had been the exasperated words Sam had finally snapped just before lunchtime the next day, having spent the night at Dean’s after getting home late from the concert. They might now have their own homes but old habits die hard and it wasn’t uncommon to find one of them sprawled across the other’s sofa or asleep in the spare bedroom.

“Yeah I know but still…why don’t we go grab some food from that awesome café down the road? You know the one with the amazing burgers? My treat.” 

He could almost see Sam considering saying no, going on about how a gift didn’t need repaying, but a stern look had his younger brother nodding. “Alright then, let’s go.”

The café was just a short distance down the road, no more than a ten minute walk, it easily being one of Dean’s favourite places to go when he was too lazy to cook. His goal was to get on a first name basis with all of the waiters and waitresses and be able to say “The usual, please” and not have anyone look at him like he’d gone crazy. Some would say it was a rather unambitious dream but he liked to think of it as attainable. He and Sam grabbed a table by one of the windows and their food arrived quickly. The meal went much like any other, the pair of them just chatting about the usual things, both of them ordering milkshakes once they were done with their food.

Sam was in the middle of talking about Jessica and how they had been talking about her moving in with him, a topic which was arguably one of Dean’s favourite to talk about. The way his little brother’s face lit up when he talked about his girlfriend of three years was enough to have Dean grinning back at him as though it was his girlfriend they were talking about. With no relationship of his own, it was fair to say that an element of it was the fact that he was living vicariously through Sam. He’d been on a few dates with a couple of girls and a few dates with several of guys but none of them had clicked. A drunken hook up or two was about as far as things had gone. Nothing serious.

“And my house is close enough to her work so she doesn’t have to worry about commuting too far every day so yeah, I think—” Sam stopped half way through his sentence as his gaze slipped away from Dean’s face to watch as a man walked in to the café. “Is that Castiel?”

Dean spun around so fast that it was amazing that he didn’t get whiplash. The man certainly looked different from how he had at the concert, now dressed in slim fitting black jeans and a blue v-neck jumper, but there was no mistaking him.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, it is. What is he doing here?!” Eyes wide, he stared at the back of the singer as though if he stared hard enough he would be able to read his mind. Instead, he got a low laugh from Sam in response.

“The same thing as us, I guess. You should go say hello.”

Spinning back round to face his brother, he shook his head frantically. “ _What?!_ I can’t do that! What if he’s busy?”

“He certainly doesn’t look busy. Why don’t you wait and see if he sits down and if he does go and say hi? I’m sure he won’t mind. He might even remember you.”

Dean shook his head again. “Of course he won’t remember me. He met loads of people and I was just embarrassing. There’s no point, he’ll just tell me to piss off.”

Placing his straw between his lips, Sam took a long sip of his milkshake, arching one eyebrow at the claim. “Aren’t you the one who’s always telling me now nice everyone says he is when they just bump into him on the street? Look, the worst that can happen is he’ll tell you to go away. Not like you’ve got anything to lose.” He watched as Castiel moved to an empty table and sat down, reaching for the menu and reading it even though he’d just gone to the counter and ordered something there. “See, he’s bored. Now’s your chance. Go!” Kicking Dean gently under the table, Sam smiled reassuringly when his older brother sighed dramatically and slid along the seat to climb out from behind the table.

“If he insults me and it ruins the memory of last night, then it’s all your fault.” Shooting one last glare at Sam, Dean took a deep breath and he made his way over to Castiel’s table, hovering awkwardly until the singer looked up at him. “Err, hey Castiel. I, err…I was at your concert last night and…” Trailing off, he was more than a little thankful when Castiel jumped in.

“You’re the one whose brother bought him the tickets, right?” When Dean gave a surprised nod in response, Castiel smiled warmly at him. “Would you like to sit down for a bit? Unless you’re busy?”

A quick glance over to Sam, seeing him nod encouragingly, was all Dean needed before he sat down opposite Castiel, already feeling a blush spread to his cheeks. This time though, he was determined not to make a completely fool of himself so he ignored the nerves which threatened to consume him all over again and instead smiled gratefully. “Thanks. Nah, I’m not busy. I was just grabbing some lunch with Sam, my brother,” he quickly clarified, “but we were pretty much done.”

As if on cue, Sam appeared by the table, placing the glass containing the last of Dean’s milkshake down in front of him. “I’m gonna head off now. I’ll see you at home, yeah?” Turning his attention to Castiel, Sam grinned. “It was good to see you again. Enjoy your lunch.” And with that Sam was striding out of the café, turning to flash a wink at Dean as he left, the action thankfully not seen by the singer. It did mean that Dean couldn’t swear at him though, no matter how much he wanted to.

“So, I didn’t catch your name last night.”

Castiel’s voice dragged him back to the present and out of day dreams where he threw his milkshake at Sam for making him feel even more embarrassed than he already was. “Oh, yeah. I’m Dean.”

“Well Dean, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Castiel.” 

Dark eyes took in the wry smile on the singer’s lips and for a moment he wondered whether or not he was making fun of him. Castiel’s eyes were kind though and he decided to assume that he wasn’t taking the piss. “I guess it must be strange, everyone knowing your name but you not knowing theirs.”

He received a genuine laugh in response to that. “I wouldn’t say _everyone_ knows my name. Notice you’re the only one who’s recognised me so far.”

“Maybe everyone else is just too scared to come and say hello?” _Like I was until Sam made me._

A small shrug made it clear that wasn’t what Castiel thought. “Yeah, maybe. I don’t mind though. I don’t think I’d like being harassed everywhere I went.”

That brought Dean up short and for a moment he looked unsure. “Oh…I can leave if you want? I didn’t mean to disturb you…”

“Don’t be silly, I invited you to sit down, remember? Anyway, it’s always nice to meet new people, even if I have technically met you before.”

Smiling, Dean’s response was cut by the arrival of a waiter who placed a burger and a glass of water in front of Castiel, asking them both if there was anything else either of them wanted before they disappeared again. Silence fell between them then, broken only by the sound of Castiel humming his appreciation as he took his first bite of the burger. Wracking his brains for something to say, desperate to be able to stick around for a bit longer, he eventually asked the first thing that came into his head.

“Why are you here?” His eyes widened in shock when he realised how blunt that had come out. “Sorry, I mean how come you’re still here? I would have thought you’d be heading back home now that your tour is finished.”

If Castiel thought he’d been rude then he certainly didn’t mention it. “I actually only live about an hour and a half away from here so I spent the night in a hotel tonight and I’m going to get a friend to pick me up later on this afternoon. That’s why I decided to have the tour end where it did, so I then didn’t have to trek across the country to get home.”

For all Dean’s knowledge, or rather interview based stalking, he couldn’t quite believe he hadn’t known that Castiel lived so close. “I had no idea that you lived so close.”

Grinning, Castiel nodded once. “That’s the point. No one except my friends and family knows. I have another house in New York where I spend a lot of time and if I’m asked in interviews, that’s where I say I live. Maybe that’s why I don’t get spotted so much around here, because no one expects to see me.” He lifted his burger to his mouth once again, only to place it back down on the plate, looking as though he’d just realised something. “If you could please keep all that to yourself, that would be great.”

It took about half a millisecond before Dean was nodding, it not having crossed his mind for even a second to tell anyone. Except Sam and he knew that _he_ wouldn’t tell anyone. “Yeah, of course. I know I wouldn’t like to be recognised everywhere I go.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Blue eyes met brown for a moment before Castiel took another bite of his burger. “So, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself? I’m guessing you already know a little bit about me but I don’t know anything about you.”

oOoOo

That was how they spent the next forty-five minutes, chatting away about nothing particularly important. Dean told Castiel a bit about himself, about his job, about Sam, keeping everything very light and, hopefully at least mildly interesting and in return he found out a few things that Castiel didn’t really talk about in interviews. He found out how he went to bed late and got up early, hating to feel like he was wasting the day. He found out how he preferred dogs to cats but had an incredibly independent cat that he barely ever saw even when he was at home. Little things which websites and magazines wouldn’t care about but things that Dean found absolutely fascinating. With each piece of information that was shared between them Dean felt more and more relaxed until he wasn’t talking to Castiel Novak, singer and song writer, but just plain old Castiel, an attractive guy he ended up bumping into in a café.

It wasn’t helping the crush he had on the man. Not one little bit.

“Well, I suppose I should get going then,” Castiel eventually said when another comfortable silence had settled over them. “But how about I give you my number? You know, in case I’m in the area or anything.” Reaching for an unused napkin, he pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled down the digits before pushing it over to Dean, the same carefree smile on his face that he’d worn for the entire time.

More than a little shocked, Dean reached for the napkin, eventually remembering that smiling would be the polite thing to do. “Thanks, Castiel.” Even he could hear the surprise in his voice. “Are you sure you want to give me this? I could be a creep or something…I mean, I’m not but you know…”

“I have more than one phone, Dean. Besides, I have to have friends, right?” Grinning, he stood up and moved out from behind the table. “Text me sometime, yeah? Maybe we can do this again. It was nice talking to you.” Castiel lifted his hand in a wave, dropping enough money on the table to cover the cost of his meal and leave a generous tip, before he turned and headed out of the café, shooting Dean one last grin.

Which left the oldest Winchester staring after him, the napkin held in his hand, unable to believe that any of that had actually happened.


End file.
